


Fight for Us

by CatherineWinner



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, JealousMarcus, M/M, PTSD, Slow Burn, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWinner/pseuds/CatherineWinner
Summary: Marcus and Esca are underground fighters for drastically different reasons.A connection that neither can dare to hope to hold onto is built before they can stop it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been floating around in my head for years and wanted to actually write it out!
> 
> Loosely inspired by this video:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rcrc5UST3BE
> 
> Unbetaed because I've lost contact with all of my betas. Be kind with my mistakes! 
> 
> Reviews are very much appreciated!

Esca took a third hit and went down before the pain even spread through his face. He slammed into the floor, the pain searing across his body as he felt a small sting of pride. He had held out even longer than Matthews had told him to.

Maybe he would get a little extra for taking such a good beating.

He stumbled his way toward his corner of the makeshift ring. The crowd was in the midst of their celebration of his opponent that he went unnoticed. He dropped into his chair and grabbed his water. He spat a mix of water and blood onto the floor as he felt someone step closer.

“I hope he’s paying you good for that beating you just took.” The man stood close to him, keeping his voice high enough to be heard over the celebrating crowd but still only for their ears.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, man.” Esca said easily, taking another swallow of water, he winced as his busted lip protested the movement.

“You let him have more than a few of those hits, you’re more talented than you let on.”

Esca glanced up, surprised to find another fighter standing before him. He was fit and dressed like a soldier off duty. “Are you the main event?” Esca questioned tightly.

The man squared his eyes on Esca, “How’d you guess?”

Esca motioned to the crowd around them, “Everyone else here is either dress to show their tax bracket or a wanna be. You’re not in either group. You’re a fighter.”

“Marcus.” He offered his hand to Esca who extended his hand from his seated position and took it easily. “Soldier,” the man started proudly, “ex-soldier, current fighter...i guess.” He tacked on at the end. Esca mentally congratulated himself on the assessment as Marcus continued. “ And yes, I guess, Matthews told me there would be a fight right before mine. Didn’t tell me that the guy was going to be paid to get the shit beat out of him.”

Esca felt his defensiveness rise again. Talking about rigging a fight so casually could end in more blood. More of his blood.

“I’m Esca, and I don’t know what the fuck you’re on about, man. I took a beating and that’s that.I was having an off night.” He kept his voice just on the edge of anger.

Marcus shrugged. “If that’s your story.” He glanced around the crowd then dropped to a crouch next to Esca’s chair. “I know Jackson,” Marcus glanced toward the man he would be fighting next, the man who had just given Esca a beating he knew he would need weeks to recover completely from. “If he gets a green light he goes for the kill. He’s not in it for the money, he likes inflicting pain.”

Esca mentally rolled his eyes, of course he knew all of this, what did this guy think he was doing.

“He thinks he’s actually tougher then you so the next time he fights you, no matter what arrangement has been made,” Marcus glanced at Esca with soft eyes, “he’ll try and put you down even more.”

“Thanks for the tips, but I know how to fight.” Esca wanted to tell this soldier that there was no battle to be won here. Esca wanted to tell him that he had been on his own for years and there was little about the cruelty of man that he hadn’t come to expect.

Marcus shrugged, “You’re a good fighter, just make sure you walk out of the ring or the money means shit.”

Esca heard the tone of concern and compassion and struggled to not let it overwhelm him. Those were things he hadn’t felt in years.

Marcus turned to look at him, Esca couldn’t resist the urge to look at him, suddenly eager for more of the concern from this man.

“Listen.. if you’re free after this maybe we could-” Marcus started.

“Marcus you’re up!” Matthews shouted from across the crowd. He jerked his hand toward the ring.

Marcus stood tearing off his jack he revealed a white tank top. Esca suddenly felt time was running out, the desire to hear how Marcus would have finished that sentence was overwhelming him.

Marcus dropped his jacket on the ground beside Esca’s chair, “Keep an eye on that for me, will you?” He gave a tiny smirk before stepping into the ring.

Esca watched the fight in a haze. He had felt threatened by Marcus at first, fearful that he was an observer who had realized he had been paid to take a fall. Then just as quickly Marcus had made him feel that someone actually cared for him.

Esca leaned forward in the folding chair as Jackson danced around Marcus with a taunt on his face. He held his breath as Jackson landed a hit that Marcus took without any apparent hesitation. Esca forced himself to breath. This was ridiculous, he had seen too many of these fights to care what happened to some guy that showed him a microscopic amount of kindness.

The crowd roared with excitement when Marcus lunged forward, landing a hit to Jackson’s ribs then another to his head. Jackson went down, his eyes rolling back into his head, just as Marcus slammed his knee up into the other man’s chin.

The noise from the crowd has risen to a deafening amount. Esca didn’t realize he had been holding his breath until he let out a breath of relief.

He stood just as Marcus turned to look at him from the ring. A slight smile on his face as their eyes connected, Marcus gasped for breath as people swarmed him, eager to congratulate the winner. Marcus didn’t respond to any of them, instead he winked easily at Esca.

Esca felt himself lose the ability to breathe properly and realized instantly that he was truly fucked.

-

Matthews handed Esca his earnings from the night without even a glance. Esca bit back anger and contempt, knowing it would get him nowhere. Right now Matthews was the only game in town and was giving Esca a good deal to take the fall.

Esca pocketed the money before turning and heading out of the back room Matthews did all of his business out of.

“Be ready for Wednesday night. I’ll need you in the same role again.” Matthews said without glancing up from his phone.

Esca’s nose flared and he bit his lip, resisting the urge to tell the man he had agreed to be a fighter not a punching bag. Only game in town, he reminded himself.

“I’ll be here.”

He left before he gave into his devil side and paid Matthews back for all the pain he was forcing onto him.

Esca swung open the door and freezing wind smacked him in the face. He turned up the collar of his coat and crossed the parking lot. Thankfully this location that Matthews had dragged him too had a cheap motel right across the street.

Esca hated having to uber in the big cities and rather enjoyed spending 5 mins in freezing cold weather to walk across the joining parking lots. The interior light flicking off inside a truck caught his attention and Esca paused to inspect the movement.

His eyes readjusted back into the dark and he saw Marcus adjusting himself in the passenger's seat. A big pillow behind his head and a heavy blanket cover his body. Suddenly Marcus disappeared out of view as he dropped the seat to be fully extended.

Esca stood still for a moment, he had been annoyed with the crowd that had not allow him to get a moment with the winner and even more so when Matthews had all but dragged him to the office then kicked him out.

He had wanted to see Marcus again. And now he realized he could, they were camped out only yards from each other.

A longing set it and Esca hated himself instantly for it.

Esca finished his walk to his room.

An musty old room waited ready for him. What had been an eagerly awaited haven to him only moments earlier suddenly felt empty and cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm excited to be apart of such a great fandom!

He woke with a scream caught in his throat. His body was tense and his panic felt so real he struggled to not leap from his bed and run. Run from the invisible tormentors, run from the dreams that hadn’t been just bizarre creations in his dreams. His demons had faces, and lives, and he would never be free of them.

Esca forced himself to breath and slow lift himself into a seated position. He was used to this after all, the nightmares had been a part of his life for so long, it was a constant reminder of how unsafe he truly was that fueled his dreams. 

He used the bathroom then dressed easily, the aftereffects of his nightmare slowly reducing. 

Esca walked from his room and embraced the cool weather. Discomfort always felt more normal to him then a warm and welcoming day.

He vaguely remembered seeing a coffee shop and felt in desperate need of a strong coffee. Anything to clear his mind and keep the demons at bay.

Esca resisted annoyance when he entered the shop and found a line of people ahead of him. He considered turning around and finding a less crowded shop when he noticed Marcus stood several people ahead of him in line.

Esca stared and denied his urge to run, he didn’t want to run, but he was afraid to stay. This man was different then he was used to, he represented too much uncertainty which had always lead to danger for him.

Then in one instant it was too late, Marcus had glanced around the room and spotted him. He smiled and gave a slight nod. Esca got the impression this was an offering, he could offer him a response and a connection would be engaged or he could ignore the older man and it would end. 

Esca felt his defensiveness and pancic prickle the primal parts of his brain, the survivor in him warning him and urged him to keep his shields high. 

Esca looked away, choosing the path that had kept him safe for so long and would continue to be his best tool for survival. 

He could feel Marcus glancing back at him several times as they waited for their turn in life. When Marcus stepped forward to order, Esca busied himself with his phone. He barely cared that there was only a few contacts and no apps worth his time. 

He felt Marcus toss one more look in his direction before thanking a barista for his coffee and finding a corner to settle in. 

Esca ordered quickly, unsure if he felt relief or regret in his lack of response.  
Esca reached for his wallet as the clerk finalized his order. 

“And the guy over there paid for your drink so you’re good.”

Esca blinked, awkwardly holding his wallet and blinking at the clerk. “What?”

The clerk gestured towards where Marcus sat with his back towards them. “That guy covered your drink and a nice tip. You’re all set. Have a good day.”

Another barista slide his coffee toward him and Esca stepped away. 

Esca stood frozen for a moment, the coffee cup warming his hand but creating a feeling he hated. Obligation, he was now obligated to this man in whatever small way. 

“Thanks for this.” Esca gestured with the coffee.

Marcus gave an easy smile, “No problem.” he waved toward a chair opposite of him, “Join me?”

“Thanks,” Esca slowly slid into the chair, cursing himself as he felt giddy excitement swell in him. “What’s it for?” He allowed his cautious nature to creep into his voice.

“You took a hell of a beating last night, it was the least I could do.” Marcus offered easily, taking a long swallow of his own beverage. 

Irritation spiked in Esca, this guy’s pity was starting to piss him off. “Not really man. It was a fight and I took a few hits.” He took a sip of his coffee to stop himself from lashing out, then carefully look at the man across from him. Not trying to hide the fact that he was evaluating him. “You know what you’re doing in the ring so don’t tell me you’ve never had to take a hit before.”

“I have. But you took more than a hit so don’t pretend otherwise.” Marcus started with obvious frustration, he softened it and gave a gentle smile. “So used to it you don’t even realize how bad it was do you, huh?”

“Pretty much.” Esca shrugged coldly.

Marcus fell silent. The tension and depth of Esca’s confession lay between them and he struggled to not feel guilt or shame. 

“When are you fighting again?” Marcus asked, his voice more polite and the peace offering obvious.

Esca sipped his coffee, “This Wednesday night.” He tried not to let his bruised body’s instant protest of sore muscles and stiff joints dissuade him from his determination to not show any weakness. 

Marcus said nothing but Esca show the way his eye shot up then studied him. Esca hated the feeling of another evaluating him, he hated feeling like a piece of meat or even worse, a poor lost soul that someone felt pity for.

“...wanna join me?” Marcus finished his sentence. Esca frowned at the slightly hopeful tone from the other man, slightly embarrassed that he had been so busy with his own shame he hadn’t heard the man next to him.

Esca lifted his head and squared his shoulders. “What did you say?” 

Marcus gave him a slight frown that, confusingly, turned into a smirk, “I was asking if you wanted to join me at the gym this afternoon. I’m too tired to do anything more than sit in the sauna but thought it might help you prepare for Wednesday's fight.”

Esca felt his anxiety spike throughout his body. The idea of being in any state of undress around strangers caused a panic he had been trying to suppress for years. 

He gave a slight shake of his head. “No,” he lifted the coffee, “this is enough.”

“I’m sorry if this is crossing a line, but I’m trying to help. You don’t deserve the shit that they’re putting you through and I want to help.” Marcus’s voice was tender, more tender then Esca remembered hearing for years.

“Marcus-” Esca started, feeling the same panic and fear he had experienced in the morning but for such a different reason. He wanted to lean into this compassion, the empathy that this man was offering. 

“Just let me get this out there then I’ll shut up, I promise.” Marcus cut him off, leaning forward in his chair but he shifted his gaze from Esca and his coffee. “I was a soldier, not a popular one and I know what it’s like to get my ass beat on the regular and I know what it can do over time. I know I can’t help you in the ring but I’d like to do what I can-”

“Stop!” Esca hadn’t meant to shout, he hadn’t meant for everyone in the cafe to stop and look at them but his panic had only wanted this experience of hope to stop. 

Hope was a painful exploration he couldn’t risk.

Esca tried not to notice how deflated Marcus became, his body slumped slightly and Esca realized how much has been stored in his offer. 

Esca stood, “Thanks again for the coffee.” he stepped away from the table before he stopped his body stiff and battling with itself. 

He turned back to the older man, “And thanks..” Esca swallowed anxiety, pushed down doubt and spit the words out, “for caring about me.”

Esca forced himself to walk calmly until he made into the cold morning. As soon as the air hit his face he gave into his panic. Tears streamed down his face as his fear and his self loathing made him run faster from the thing that made him feel again after so many years of nothing but agonizing loneliness and pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was suppose to go in a very different direction then this but as I was writing it went off on it's own.  
I have/had an outline but this story may do it's own thing and I'm kinda OK with that! :p  
Please let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Also bonus points if anyone catches the reference to one of my favorite Esca/Marcus videos!  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o7eJ9-tZwOU
> 
> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think!


End file.
